Uma Nova Vida para Popuri
by FireKai
Summary: A Popuri decide que está na hora de ela mudar de vida, mas será que tem coragem para isso? E a sua família apoiará a sua decisão? Oneshot


Era mais um dia de sol na Aldeia Mineral. O Jack trabalhava animadamente na sua horta. Naquela altura do ano, os pássaros cantavam maravilhosamente e as flores e vegetais pareciam crescer ainda mais depressa do que o habitual.

Nesse momento, a Mary estava a abrir a biblioteca, observando o sol que se elevava no céu e sorrindo. A mãe de Mary, Anna, saia apressadamente de casa para ir até à loja comprar algumas coisas de que precisava. A Mary entrou na biblioteca e rapidamente pegou num livro, para se distrair até alguém aparecer.

O velho Saibara e o seu neto Gray já estavam a trabalhar na ferraria da aldeia. Enquanto o Saibara trabalhava no machado que o Jack lhe tinha trazido no dia anterior, o Gray estava a examinar um regador que parecia não estar a cumprir devidamente as suas funções.

O Jeff abriu a loja no momento em que a Anna chegou lá. A Karen saiu de casa nesse momento e sentou-se num banco. Pouco depois apareceu o Rick e os dois ficaram a conversar animadamente um com o outro. Finalmente, o Rick disse que precisava de comprar pão e os dois entraram na loja.

A Ann estava a limpar as mesas do bar nesse momento. O seu pai, Doug, estava a atender o Won, que parecia querer comprar alguma coisa para comer, mas também estava a tentar vender alguns dos seus produtos. Depois de limpar as mesas, a Ann saiu do hotel, indo até ao lago.

No consultório, a Elli estava a recomendar ao Duke que ele deveria tomar algo para que se fortalecesse e ele ouvia-a atentamente. O Doutor estava a atender a Lillia, que tinha vindo para uma consulta de rotina.

Tudo parecia normal e perfeito, à excepção de que a Popuri estava no cimo da Colina Mãe a pensar no seu futuro.

"Estou farta de estar neste aldeia!" - pensava ela. - "É sempre a mesma coisa, já não aguento mais. Quero sair daqui e mudar a minha vida."

A Popuri lembrou-se da Joanna, a mãe da pequena May, que também tinha saído da aldeia para mudar a sua vida. Acabara por ficar grávida e sem outra alternativa, tinha deixado a May com o seu avô. Não era essa a vida que a Popuri queria para ela.

Os pensamentos da Popuri vaguearam, até que ela se lembrou do Kai. Ele sim tinha viajado pelo mundo e mudado a sua vida. Ele estava sempre a conhecer novos lugares e novas pessoas. Ela queria conhecer novas pessoas e novos lugares, mas não queria estar sempre a mudar.

Ela queria ir para uma cidade e estabelecer-se lá. Teria uma grande carreira e conheceria o homem dos seus sonhos. Teria filhos, mas continuaria a trabalhar e ganharia muito dinheiro, para poder comprar tudo o que quisesse e precisasse.

Mas era mais fácil dizer, ou melhor, era mais fácil pensar nisso, do que fazer. O Rick não aprovaria que ela se fosse embora da Aldeia Mineral e a mãe de Popuri, Lillia, também não estaria de acordo.

O tempo foi passando e chegou o Verão. A Popuri tomou uma decisão e pediu ao Kai se ele a poderia levar com ele quando ele se fosse embora no Verão. O Kai aceitou e depois a Popuri teve de falar com a família dela.

A Lillia começou a chorar incontrolavelmente e o Rick ficou muito zangado. Vendo que eles não aceitavam a sua decisão, a Popuri arrumou a sua mala e pediu ao Kai para ficar na casa dele até ele se ir embora. O Kai, mais uma vez, aceitou.

O Verão passou rapidamente e chegou o dia em que a Popuri e o Kai iriam partir. Quase todos os habitantes da aldeia foram até à praia, para se despedirem da Popuri. Apesar de estar feliz por poder partir, a Popuri estava infeliz porque a família dela não aceitava a sua decisão.

Mas, para surpresa da Popuri, a sua mãe e o seu irmão apareceram para se despedir dela. Disseram que a vida era dela, que ela deveria fazer o que queria e que, mesmo não estando de acordo, eles estariam sempre ali para a receber.

A Popuri abraçou a mãe e o irmão e despediu-se de todos os outros. Depois entrou no barco do Kai e os dois partiram. E foi assim que a Popuri tomou a decisão que iria mudar a sua vida. Não sabia se a sua vida iria mudar para melhor ou para pior, mas pelo menos iria tentar e, caso as coisas não corressem bem, poderia sempre voltar para a Aldeia Mineral.

**E cá está mais uma história. A Popuri partiu e eu espero que tenham gostado da história. Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
